Locuras de Amor
by Sawako Kagamine Grandchester
Summary: Len el Don Juan la escuela,Rin hija de uno de los empresarios mas importantes de Tokyo,Len la odia por un suceso y Rin miente sobre su pasado, ¿quien iba a pensar que aquella canción dictaría nuestro destino? Fic Basado en la cancion Romeo & Cinderella
1. Prologo

Len es Un Chico de clase media , el Don Juan de la Clase 2-1 de la escuela Vocaloid, el Muchacho del cual todas se enamoran  
>Rin una Dulce eh inocente chica, hija de uno de los empresarios mas importantes de todo Tokyo<br>Ambos se enamoran pero los padres de ella no quieren permitir esa relación. Obligan dolos a llegar a los extremos. Mal Summary.  
>Historia basada en las canciones ROMEO &amp; CINDERELLA y SPICE!<br>ATENCIÓN: NO INCESTO (no es que no sea fan del Kagamine Incesto pero no quedaba en mi Historia)

-Diálogos-  
><em><span>Pensamientos<br>_*acciones*  
>Rin Pov: Narración de Rin<br>Len Pov: Narración de Len

Prologo (Introducción):

Rin Pov:

Bip Bip Bip Bip – Sonaba el despertador con un sonido hartan te, saque la mano debajo de mis sabanas y comencé a tentar en mi mesa de noche hasta encontrar aquel aparato que me indicaba era hora de ir al colegio, Me levante sin mucho animo puesto que era mi primer día de escuela, me metí en la regadera dejando que el agua caliente masajeara de lleno mi cuerpo, me puse el uniforme del colegio, baje me despedí de mi mama y Salí de mi casa dirigiéndome al colegio  
>Hola..! Soy Rin Kagamine tengo 17 años y me acabo de mudar, soy hija de una de las familias mas importantes de todo Tokyo (para mi desgracia) por lo cual tuve que dejar el vecindario donde permanecí 13 años, ahora heme aquí enfrente de la preparatoria Vocaloid, una de las escuelas mas importantes de Tokyo, y como era de esperarse solo alguien con mucho dinero o una beca podrían entrar.<br>Entre mas me acerco a las puertas veo alumnos cuchicheando a mi alrededor y haciendo mucho revuelo y me pregunto, Que Diablos Sucede? Todos se me quedan viendo como si fuera un bicho raro.  
>Pff… Decepción, no puedo evitar sentirme así, Diferente Escuela Misma Historia, siempre es lo mismo, gente interesada a mi alrededor pero bueno que se puede esperar de la gente que rodea a la hija del magnate Kagamine, y cada que pasa esto maldigo a mi suerte por darme ese apellido, a mi ni si quiera me interesa el dinero, trato de ser lo mas humilde posible pero es casi imposible con la madre que tengo. Al entrar en mi salón correspondiente todos se me quedan viendo (nuevamente) y guardan silencio *el profesor voltea y ve a Rin*<p>

-Oh! Usted debe ser la alumna nueva-

-Si me llamo Rin Kagamine- 

*el profesor se aclara la garganta para captar la atención de todos (aunque en realidad no hacia falta ya que había un silencio sepulcral)*

-Atención esta es la señorita Rin Kagamine es nueva así que sean amables con ella-

-…-

-ve a tu asiento umm... Ahí enfrente de la señorita Hatsune al Lado del Joven Kagamine- 

Me dirigí hacia el asiento que … un momento dijo Kagamine? Cuando vi a aquel chico de ojos celestes y cabello rubio me pare en seco, juro que lo eh visto en algún lugar pero en donde? Me senté de golpe antes de caer al suelo

-Estas bien? Te ves pálida- Me dijo la chica que se sentaba atrás mio, tenia los ojos verde manzana y un hermoso cabello color aguamarina que le llegaba a la rodilla, peinado en dos coletas

-Si estoy bien, Gracias-

-Hola..! me llamo Miku Hatsune pero puedes decirme Miku ^^ Bienvenida a la escuela- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Hola soy Rin Kagamine pero puedes decirme Rin, Un placer Miku y Gracias n_n- le sonreí de vuelta

-Bien Rin-chan te gustaría ser mi amiga?-

-claro pero solo dime Rin, Miku-chan-

-solo si tu también dejas el chan- hahaha no pude evitar reírme con ella, apenas la conozco y siento que ya la quiero, sin embargo no puede evitar sentirme incomoda puesto que unos ojos celestes no me quitaban la mirada de encima, me sentía nerviosa, pero porque?

Len Pov:

Venia entrando a la escuela como de costumbre, pero algo estaba diferente, ah ya se, será que mis lindas admiradoras no están por ninguna parte, pero porque? Veo entrando a mi mejor amigo Kaito

-eh Len Por Aquí- me grito y fui con el

-eh Kaito me podrías decir que Demonios pasa aquí?-

-una alumna nueva-

-solo eso? Pero jamás se habían puesto así por eso- *se molesta* 

-no es cualquier alumna Len, Rin Kagamine – lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro

-que dijiste?- si lo había escuchado solo quería saber si escuche bien

-RIN KA-GA-MI-NE! Baka-

-no me grites!-

-Gomen._.' me exalte-

-lo que nos faltaba otra niña mimada y caprichosa en la escuela-

-no juzgues a las personas sin conocerlas Len- fulmine a Kaito con la mirada

-No necesito conocer a la hija de un empresario Rico para saber como es- dije arrogante

-…-

-sabes con cuantas de esas eh estado?-

-Etto… unas 50?-

-haha muy Gracioso- dije en tono de burla en eso sonó el timbre

-será mejor que entremos - le dije a Kaito, mientras caminábamos varias chicas se me acercaban y yo la saluda y les dedicaba una sonrisa y ellas prácticamente se lanzaban a mis pies, entramos al salón y no había tanto relajo como de costumbre, solo había ligeros cuchicheos, vi a Mikuo y a Dell acercándose a nosotros

-Eh Kaito, Len ya se enteraron-

-si ya no hace falta que me lo repitas, una niña mimada, lo que a esta escuela le sobra-

-por que te molestas Len?-

-no lo hago-

*entra el profesor*

-Buenos días Todos a sus lugares- vi como el profesor, se acercaba a la puerta, para después entrar con una chica con unos preciosos ojos azul Celeste, cabello Rubio que parecía un dorado hermoso y un moño en su cabeza que la hacían parecer linda y tierna ^^ un momento… Preciosos? Hermoso? Linda? Tierna? Que me sucede? Cuando la mire con mas detenimiento me di cuenta que ya la había visto antes pero donde? No recuerdo, cuando dijeron que se sentaría a mi lado, me sentí feliz pero porque? esa niña me hace sentir cosas extrañas, cosas que jamás había sentido y me repetía una y otra vez, porque? Cuando me vio se paro en seco mi corazón no dejaba de latir, por un momento pensé que se desvanecería, cuando le iba a preguntar si se encontraba bien, Miku me gano la palabra en eso Kaito se volteo a mi y yo todavía no salía de mi trance

-LEN!- prácticamente me grito

-no me grites- le dije muy molesto

-pero Len tengo 5 minutos hablándote y no respondías que esperabas?-

-…-

-veo que te ah cautivado la chica nueva eh?-

-ha claro estas hablando con el don juan Kagamine, el que nunca se enamora-

-amigo tarde o temprano vas a hacerlo créeme y cuando eso pase te veras haciendo cosas inimaginables-

-no digas tonterías-

-recordaras mis palabras Len Kagamine, Las recordaras….-

_**Hola..! este es mi primer fic en esta sección espero no tardar tanto en actualizar como en mis otros fics, es que me la eh pasado leyendo fics de RinxLen y dije por qué no? Intentare subir 1 cap cada 2 o 3 semanas, pero no prometo nada por que ya se viene mi examen de cene val y pues quien sabe si pueda en fin que tal les pareció?**_

_**-como que como les pareció óvido les pareció bien- -pero que tal si les pareció mal, que le hagan saber sus errores- -arrgg cállate me estoy hartando *se da un golpe en la cabeza* perdón por esto pero tengo un pequeño desastre mental (naah enserio ._.) y dejare de hacerlo cuando deje de estar toda loca (quien sabe hasta cuando sea eso) pero que les parece si le apacucharran al botón de abajo para que me digan como les pareció? Bueno nos vemos la próxima **_

_**Atte:**_

_**BrendiSs Natalie Fanatica **_


	2. Capitulo 1¿Len Tiene una Hermana Gemela?

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

*acciones*

Rin Pov: Narración de Rin

Len Pov: Narración de Len

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE PERSONAJES ORIGINALES**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es mio (auch no crei que esto doliera tanto TT_TT) si fuera mio demandaria a todo el que escribiera MikuxLen, LenxNeru, RinxKaito, etc**

...ARRIBA RINXLEN!...

¿Len tiene una hermana gemela?

Rin Pov:

Después de la plática con Miku, las clases siguieron igual, me la pase pensando en ese chico rubio, el cual no me quitaba los ojos de encima *Ring* sonó la campana, supongo que es el receso no?, Miku se levanta de su asiento y se para enfrente de mi

- Rin ven te presentare a todas-

- a todas?- pregunte confundida, al tiempo que Miku me jalaba por toda la escuela, varias personas cayeron inevitablemente al momento en el que pasábamos, al ver esto le gritaba a Miku pero ella no me escuchaba, entonces intente frenar su carrera pero tampoco funciono, así que opte por intentar seguirle el paso tal vez así me costaría menos trabajo, al poco tiempo llegamos a la parte trasera del colegio, me quede muda ya que frente a mi, se encontraba un precioso jardín, con verde pasto, varias bancas y flores de todos los colores y especies que puede haber, y al fondo, pegado a la reja, un gran y frondoso árbol de manzanas Rojas, las cuales se veían realmente apetitosas, justo debajo de este se encontraban 2 chicas, una tenia el cabellos largo y rosa, con ojos de color Azul Aguamiel,**(N/A: la verdad no sé de que color son los ojos de Luka, no me acuerdo perdón por el error)** la segunda tenia el cabello corto y verde, con ojos color verde manzana

- Chicas les presento a Rin, es nueva- les dijo Miku

- Hola..! me llamo Mengurine Luka, pero puedes llamarme Luka - me dijo la chica de cabello rosado

- Un placer Luka-chan- *sonríe*

- Yo soy Gumi Megpoid, encantada de conocerte Rin –me dijo la chica de cabello verde mientras me estrechaba la mano

- Un Gusto Gumi-

- Oigan y las demás?- interrumpió Miku

- están ensayando en el club- le contesto Luka

- aahh ya, Rin quieres conocer el club? – me pregunto Miku

- etto… no sé que es eso o con que se come, pero suena bastante interesante-

-enserio no sabes? Tienes que escoger uno o quedaras fuera del festival, Rin- esta vez contesto Gumi

- etto.. Sigo sin saber a que se refieren Gomen-

- bahh descuida Rin- me dijo Miku

-llegamos- ¿que? Cuando nos fuimos, ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando comenzamos a caminar, enfrente de mi había una puerta color azul con un cristal blanco en la cual había notas musicales y debajo de este un letrero "SALON 4-E, NO ENTRAR", me quede pensando así que le pregunte a Miku

- Miku, por que si dice no pase, vamos a pasar?-

- veras Rin esto es un club privado, por lo cual no todos están autorizados a entrar, pero tu descuida Rin tu eres nuestra amiga - me contesto Miku al tiempo que entrabamos, el salón era blanco con notas de colores en las paredes, había varios instrumentos y hasta una cabina de grabación, y ahí enfrente de un piano dos chicas, una con el cabello largo, morado y chino, suelto, sin ningún accesorio, y unos ojos color violeta, tan profundos que se podían notar sus emociones a simple vista, la segunda tenia el cabello corto y café, con unos ojos de un tono rojizo,** (N/A: Me disculpo, tampoco se muy bien de Meiko :S)** al parecer estaban componiendo una canción

-chicas ella es Rin, acaba de llegar- les dijo Miku

-Hola me llamo Kaoru Kagene- me dijo la peli morada, mientras me estrechaba la mano

-yo soy Sakine Meiko- me dijo la de cabello café

-Rin Kagamine, Un Placer-

-Kagamine?, ¿como el novio de Sawako?- continuo Meiko

-oigan hablando de Sawako, ¿donde esta? – interrumpió Miku

-Chicas les traigo su ca…-*Crash sonido de taza cayendo contra el suelo* había entrado una chica con cabello extremadamente lacio de color café claro, pero muy claro -casi tirándole a rubio-, suelto con una cinta blanca similar a la mía solo que esta estaba de lado, tenia mechones de cabello cayendo sobre su cara, no era precisamente un fleco y unos ojos color verde esmeralda, que podría jurar eran aquellas piedras preciosas que cuestan mucho dinero, la chica al verme se quedo en shock y se formo un ambiente muy tenso

- Eh Sawako.. te presento a Rin Kagamine, es nueva-intento Miku regresarla a la realidad, pero seguía en shock

- Sawako? SAWAKO!- le grito Gumi

- ah etto si Gomen, Sawako Kasane, un placer- dijo muy rápido y me estrecho la mano en un movimiento casi automatizado

- Sawako, no sabía que Len tenía una hermana y mucho menos gemela- dijo Kaoru

-etto... Kaoru, yo tampoco lo sabia- bajo la mirada terriblemente confundida

Sawako Pov:

Kaoru y Meiko me habían pedido un café, en lo que le daban los últimos toques a la canción, cuando regrese, me encontré con Miku, Luka, Gumi y otra chica, cuando se dio la vuelta, tire las tazas, esa chica era igual a Len, a MI LEN, era imposible, cuando me dijeron que se apellidaba igual que Len, quede en shock, Len jamás, pero JAMAS! Me había dicho que tenía una hermana y mucho menos gemela, no podía creerlo, Len me había mentido, no me había dicho nada, porque?, creo que ya dije mucho Len, pero es inevitable

Rin Pov:

Estaba confundida, no sabia que pensar, de pronto llegaron 6 chicos, lo bueno era que el salón era lo bastante grande para todos

-Ohayo!- saludo un chico peli-azul

-Hola..! Kaito- le dijo Miku, con una cara de enamorada, el silencio gobernó durante unos segundos

- ¿Quien es la nueva? – pregunto un chico de cabello blanco

- Ah, si chicos les presento a Rin Kagamine, llego hoy – dijo Miku

-Oh ya veo, Soy Kaito shion un placer, señorita Rin-me dijo el muchacho de cabello azulado

-Mu...-*interrumpcion*

-desde cuando tan amabable con las chicas kaito?- le contesto un chico de cabello aguamarina a kaito

-siempre lo soy, pero tu eres un descortes mira que interrumpir y no presentarte-

-Oh si lo siento, permitame presentarme, me llamo Mikuo Hatsune, a su servicio- me hizo una ¿Reverencia? *se sonrroja*

-un gusto mikuo-kun, yo soy Rin Kagamine, un placer-

-bueno y que esperan los demas para presentarse? solo espero que se comporten y no empiecen con payasadas como mikuo y kaito- dijo miku mientras los fulminaba con la mirada

-ah si!- contestaron 2 chicos al unisono

-mi nombre es Dell Honne, un gusto- *estrecha la mano*

-yo soy Gakupo-

-un placer conocerlos- les conteste

-bueno parece que el mal educado, es otro-dijo kaito viendo hacia un chico rubio, espera ¿el?

-Len?- len... con que así se llamaba...

-Ash- refunfuño

-Len presentate, no seas mal educado-

- y dime Kaito, ¿por que deberia ser educado, con una niña rica que no lo es?-me enoje, nisiquiera me conoce, por que me dice asi!

-¡Oye!, que te sucede, ni si quiera me conoces- le dije enojada

-¿encerio? conosco lo suficiente a niñitas como tu como para saber como eres!- me grito, esto es el colmo

-¿Ah Si?, no lo creo niño de mami, como si tu no fueras igual que yo- este tipo me molesta

-Mejor ca...- me iba a decir algo pero interrumpio kaito

-Rin, Len ya cálmense- *voltean*

-N o P u e d e s e r~ - nos dijo kaito mientras retrocedía

-¿Que?- dijimos al unisono

-Ustedes, son completamente ... IGUALES!- lo ultimo lo grito

-eso no es cierto, ¿como podria ser igual que esta niña?-

- si tiene razon- sonrrio trinfuante

-¿como pordria ser igual que este baboso?- puso ojos de pistola (¬¬º asi!)

-Ya ya dejen de pelear ¿de acuerdo?- dijo sawako, los dos asentimos

-bien ahora Len, ¿podemos hablar?- le dijo a len

-Ok. Adios Rin-Chibi-

-Oye! yo no soy enana, lo que pasa es que tu eres demasiado alto- *saca la lengua* Asshh a penas lo conosco y ya me cae bastante mal, pero sigo pensando en que ya lo eh visto antes, pero ¿en donde?

**N/A: HOLAAA! como estan, me extrañaron?¿, bueno aunque no me hayan extrañado yo si ^^, bueno ya les traigo un nuevo cap, despues de TANTOOO tiempo al fin se acabo la espera, es que ya tengo lap nueva y dije "que mejor forma de estrenar la mini que subir un nuevo cap?" esa fue una razon la otra es que tenia pensado subirlo el sabado pero da la mera casualidad que me voy a la TNT asi que si van puede que se encuentren con una servidora jeje e.e pero no les dire como soy muajajajaj xDD bueno que les parecio? la verdad me costo un monton de trabajo terminarlo, y ahora quiero su opnion:**

**Quien que..**

**1.- Len y Rin se Odien y despues se enamoren **

**2.- Rin y Len se vuelvan muy buenos amigos y despues se enamoren **

**3.- Len y Rin se gusten desde que se vieran, pero son indiferentes el uno con el otro para disfrazar sus sentimientos **

**ustedes deciden ^^, bueno otra cosita que quiero aclarar, se preguntaran ¿Quien rayos es Sawako y Kaouru? bien solo les dire que sawako sera de gran importancia aqui, kaouro no sera tanto, en un principio no estaba tenia planeado meter ningun personaje original, ni mucho menos meter a mi personalidad (para las que no se han dado cuenta yo soy sawako :P) pero tenia 2 opciones**

**1.- poner a Neru o un personaje "no tan importante" como novia de len y depues hacerla sufrir y hacerla ver como una P***a (mas bien un personaje que me caiga mal si "bashing" por que sere sincera soy capaz de hacerlo ¬¬º ) **

**2.- Poner a Miku como Novia de len (como en spice!) y que luego se hiciera amiga de rin y ella le hiciera ver sus sentimientos, y se quedara ella sola **

**y la verdad no me gusto ninguna de las dos asi que cree una tercera opcion **

**3.- crear un nuevo personaje que sea la novia de len, sufra (como en la opicion 1) y que luego se hiciera amiga de rin y ella le hiciera ver sus sentimientos hacia len (como el la opcion 2) **

**bueno solo queria aclarar eso :P a lo mejor no les importa, pero si se los estoy diciendo es por algo ¿no? ya veran mas adelante a que me refiero bueno a contestar reviews :3**

**amy salas: Gracias por ser la primera en comentar me das animos! :DD ah y me gusta mucho tu historia actualiza pronto ^^**

**sukoeee: haha bueno pues aqui el segundo cap espero que te guste :3 gracias por comentar :DD**

**YuzukiToriOnee-san: :OOO OMG! La gran Yozuki comento mi historia! waaa muero de felicidad, :P Gomen pero esque me gusta tu historia (aunque no la haya comentado, deveras por que no te deje Review¿? aaahh) y el que te tomaras la molestia de comentar la mia me hace feliz ^^ y por lo de las faltas, si ya lo se ._. me falta mucho por mejorar, eso de las comas, sabes me desespero mucho! DD: por que siempre me pasa lo mismo!, y bueno las caritas, es que yo amo las caritas n_n ves? tenia pensado seguir escribiendo asi pero me entere que fanfiction dice que no las puedo poner asi que para que arriesgarse? bien aqui el segundo cap ^^**

**jaly-san 026: amiga si lo leiste que genial! Oww... ame la aparicion especial que me hiciste en tu fic ^^ bueno ya actualize, no tengo mucho que decirte, pues hemos platicado por imbox xDD en fin Gracias!**

**bueno chicas esto es todo yo las dejo que tengo que acabar mi cosplay**

**Abrazos Kagaminosos y Besitos Gemelosos**

**Matta Ne! **

**Con Cariño **

**SawakO!3**


End file.
